


Too Much Rum

by voicelikeabell



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Jack Sparrow, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, OOCness, PWP, Pirate Will Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicelikeabell/pseuds/voicelikeabell
Summary: Will has a lot on his mind, Jack has too much to drink.





	Too Much Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago, dug it up recently. Just some fluff from everyone's favorite pirates!

Too Much Rum 

 

  “So, who is she?”

  “I beg your pardon?”

  Jack chuckled. “Come now lad, it’s obvious. What’s her name?”

  Will stared at the pirate eyes wide and confused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Jack...” he trailed off, taking a small sip of his rum.

  Jack smiled a toothy grin and shrugged. Will was such a stiff; he’d never seen the boy drunk _once_ since he had joined his crew. Not three months ago Jack was surprised to find Will in a pub in Tortuga, asking for a favor. Jack had been taken aback, but agreed, curious to what the boy could want. Will ended up asking if he could join his crew on the Black Pearl, and become a pirate.

  At first Jack thought that perhaps young William was drunk, because as far as he knew Will hated piracy and everything about it. Jack inquired as to why he wanted to join his motley crew, and Will just said that he needed a change. Jack pressed him, asking if he was willing to leave Elizabeth behind. Will just blushed, and mumbled that things weren’t going too well with her.

  Jack smiled. This could be fun.

  “Welcome aboard then, mate!” he thumped Will on the back, sending him sprawling forward. Jack just laughed and wrapped his arm around the boys’ shoulders, leading him to the dock where the Pearl waiting.

  As Jack predicted, teaching Will to be a pirate had been fun. Will was hesitant at first when it came to pillaging ports they stopped in, but once Jack reassured him that their intent was to just take what they desired and not hurt anyone, Will went along with it.

  That was the funny thing about Captain Jack Sparrow; he didn’t like killing people if he could avoid it. He’d much rather collect his shiny trinkets and so on, and then skedaddle.

  Jack also tried to convince Will to pierce his ear, but the boy had blatantly refused, saying it was too feminine for him. In the end Jack won, nearly giving Will a heart attack when he pierced the boys ear himself, while he was sleeping. Will had been furious, but in time got used to the little good hoop.

  Jack found it all very amusing.

  The only thing that bothered him was that Will couldn’t appreciate rum. Try as he may, the brown eyed man just wasn’t into heavy drinking like the rest of the crew. This saddened Jack, because to him rum was probably one of the greatest things in the world, right after the sea, sex, and shiny things.

  Another thing that had been bothering the captain was that Will had been acting very strange lately, and refused to tell him why. After being together at sea for a few months the two had become very good friends. They talked late into the night about life, the sea, and Jack told him stories about past adventures. Will always listen eagerly, almost like child would, wishing he could have been there with him.

  As of late Will had been dozing off a lot, neglecting his duties, staring off into space with a dreamy look on his face...

  “You’re in love with some one! Aren’t you?” Jack said matter-of-factly.

  Will blushed, and picked at the wooden table they were seated at. “Why would you think that?”

  “Ahh, it is too obvious! You’re eyes are glazed, your cheeks are rosy, you’ve been acting odd for the last few weeks...I know love when I see it.” Jack swallowed half the contents of the bottle he was holding.

  “Oh, and you’re an expert on love, are you?” Will asked, skeptically.

  Jack nodded eagerly. “Yes. Yes I am. Believe it or not, Ol’ Jack has been in love before.”

  This sparked Will’s attention. “Oh? May I inquire as to whom?”

  Jack blinked, and took another swig of his drink. “Aye, stop using big words lad, you’re making my brain twitch.”

  The young pirate laughed again. “Jack, I think you’ve had too much rum.”

  With much effort Jack pushed himself up from his spot at the table and walked around to where Will sat. He plopped himself down next to him, and put an arm lazily around his shoulders. “Nah, you just haven’t had enough.”

  Will rolled his eyes.

  Jack cleared his throat. “But seriously, you can tell me mate. Is it Elizabeth? Then again maybe not; if you loved her you wouldn’t have left her behind. Oh! Maybe it’s another girl! Is that why you were so eager to become a pirate? Desperate to get away from crazy Elizabeth who was probably seeking revenge on you for liking another woman? And at the same time you knew you couldn’t betray her and go off with the other lass. You sly devil you, I had no idea you were such a ladies man! But I can’t blame the girls for loving you, you’re a right fine blacksm-”

  Jack stopped when he noticed the pained look on Wills face. Head tilted slightly, Jack wondered what the boy was thinking, why he was suddenly so quiet.

  William sighed. “You’ve got it all wrong Jack, I don’t love Elizabeth, and it’s not another girl I’m thinking of, either.”

  This silenced Jack. “Oh..”

  “I am in love though.”

  “ _Oh_?” Jack was suddenly wide awake.

  “Yes. With someone who obviously has _n_ o idea I’m interested in him.”

  Jack scratched his beard thoughtfully. “Well, maybe you should just come out and tell him. Some people are just like that ya know, _completely oblivious_.”

  “Yes, I’ve noticed,” Will mumbled.

  “Yeah, I know that for a fact because one time, we was sailing to an island that supposedly had a chest of gold on it just waiting to be discovered, when the crew found a stole away on board. A woman! A right plump lass that refused to get off me ship when we brought her to a nearby town. She claimed that she had fallen “madly in love with me” when she saw me standing aboard my ship, with the wind in my hair, and the sun on my face, and so on and so forth. The girl just couldn’t take a hint that I wasn’t interested and we really had to get going bac-”

  “Jack,” Will cut him off. “Life is all about taking chances, right? That’s what you’ve always told me, since we first met.”

  “Aye, I did say that.”

  “Well now is as good a time as any...” Will whispered to himself. Jack’s eyebrows disappeared under his red headband, and he leaned forward, trying to catch what the lad was rambling about.

  “...I mean, it’s not like he’ll remember it anyway, he’s so drunk he probably doesn’t even know what he’s talking about anymore...”

  “Oi! I do so know what I’m talking about! I was in the middle of telling you a very interesting story about a woman with only one eyebrow who claimed to be in love with the infamous Captain Jack Spar-”

 For the third time that night Will cut the pirate short, this time by gently pressing his lips to Jack’s. Jack’s eyes flew open, and he suddenly forgot how to kiss someone. Will ran his hand up Jack’s arm, pulling the two of them closer.

  Jack had also forgotten how to breathe.

  Will took that opportunity to slowly lick at his captain’s bottom lip, nipping at it gently. Jack groaned, and Will pulled back, standing up to leave. Jack fell forward on the wooden bench, and moaned at the impact. Damn splinters.

  Will was leaving the room when he heard Jack whisper his name.

  Will turned, expecting Jack to lash out at him for doing something so bold, and probably foolish. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the small smile on Jack’s lips, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

  “I may be drunk, but I could never forget a confession of love like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can one ever really have too much rum?


End file.
